


Welcome home

by Saint_of_liars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_liars/pseuds/Saint_of_liars
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is glad to be home. Reminiscing about how he met you and how he’s dealing with new possibilities.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my reader inserts. 
> 
> This one is a bit more special to me, since I wrote this for my Friends birthday.
> 
> Happy Birthday, babe 😘
> 
> As always bare with the typos and grammatical errors. I appreciate you all.

Sakusa felt extremely wound up after leaving the jam packed airport, trying his best to stretch his inactive limbs, from a flight that always taxes his muscles. He carefully navigated his way towards baggage claim, always careful to not bump into anyone as he bends towards the conveyor belt to retrieve his suitcase.

He had visited his family back in Japan and had successfully landed back in the states where he had moved a few years ago, due to an amazing job opportunity. 

He didn’t think twice after he accepted the job, he was well off after playing professional volleyball while attending a prestigious university in Tokyo. He wasn’t worried about his success in America, after all he spoke well enough English to do his job efficiently and to be able to communicate with his superiors.

The clinic he was currently working for, had made all the necessary arrangements to the point all he had to do, was slide himself into the created slot the senior staff had constructed. That included waking up at six in the morning to do an hour of exercises, shower and get dresses at seven am. Have breakfast around eight am, and make his way into the clinic by eight thirty am. 

His fellow colleagues were nice enough -too nice of you asked him- to help him around the office, the staff on-hand and where to eat during lunch; which he politely declined. His work life was simple enough, all he really needed help with was locating stuff around the clinic. 

Week three bought in new applicants for the sought after job of being a receptionist. While many hated the idea of answering phones, checking people in, just sitting behind a desk and not being able to roam around the office and always having to ask permission to use the restroom; college students always fancied the position since the Radiology Clinic awarded intership credits to students who were applying for a position after graduating. The students would man the desk for a few hours, when the next student came in, they would switch out and they were allowed to shadow technicians or sit through exams conducted to willing patients. allowing to have more than one receptionist at the time. The rest of their day would be spent sitting behind a desk, helping making appointments and they were even allowed to do their homework when the waiting room wasn’t busy.

When he interviewed a few candidates, he checked their cleanliness, after all, in this line of work, you couldn’t afford to have a patient with low immune system to get ill from their visits. The equipment had to be cleaned and properly sterilized. That meant the employees had to be just as impeccable.

In his hands, ten applications remained. After rejecting seven applicants, he was dreading the remaining applicants, who were asked to come in on non-working hours. Spending his only day off stuck in the clinics office.

When he called in (y/n) he immediately noticed two things about her. 1.) he’s a foot taller 2.) he silently prayed she was at least twenty years old. She fumbled through the application, consistently bitting her lower lips. Sakusa couldn’t help himself, trailing his eyes along her body, professionalisms flew out the door the moment she called him by his name. 

Sakusa did his best to not show favoritism towards (y/n) around the clinic. He tried his best to divide the workload to all interns, but well, if he “accidentally” forgotten that he needed to finish important paperwork and asked her to help him through lunch, and so what if he “accidentally” made too much food for himself? (Y/n) would never refuse a portion of his home cooked meal.

And okay, maybe he asked her to stay after hours on the days he knew she wouldn’t have classes that afternoon. His job is to teach the interns. Right?

So, what if he started slipping and his professionalisms started to blur with personal pleasures? It’s not his fault that she washed her hands exactly how he asked her to. It’s not his fault that her skin is soft and warm when his hands “accidentally” brush on hers. Or when she can’t find what’s she’s looking for and he takes her hand into his as he helps her navigate the wand over a pregnant woman’s belly. 

Yes, he shouldn’t be rewarding her by asking her out to dinner. His phobia wasn’t as bad as it used to be, but he still wouldn’t eat in a place he didn’t know if they were following proper food safety. He didn’t know if they were following the guidelines placed by serv safe and OSHA. 

No, he needed to see her in his space. As sick as it might sound, he wanted to groom her to his germaphobe needs. It was for the sake of love...

...What Sakusa didn’t factor in was falling in love. 

She wasn’t sakusa’s first partner. Just the first one that understood him. She took her time to understand his advance rules. She didn’t short cut, she didn’t argue or acted annoyed at all when he scrubbed her body under the hottest stream his shower allowed or when he corrected her when her cleaning wasn’t to his standards.

It made fucking her so easy. It was easy to forget how revolting the fluids that leaked out of their sex felt on his skin. Easy to forget that he disliked being intimate, specially late at night when the lights are dim and his vision blurs from pleasure. She makes it bearable to lose himself.

His mind gets a bit hazy every time he thinks of her. Every time he thinks about how they met and how fucking thankful he is for accepting this job offer. 

He was a bit sullen through out the taxi ride. He wanted to get home and scrub his skin under the water stream, maybe he’ll be able to get (Y/n) to join him after he washes of the first layer of filth off of him. 

He just wanted to lay in their bed and hold her to himself. He had be gone for a while and he hated the fact that (Y/n) was within the grasp of midterms, otherwise he would have taken her with him. His family would have loved her. 

His mother already giddy with the prospect of future grandkids. Sakusa was aging after all and was afraid his mother wouldn’t approve of someone almost half his age, but his worries were dismissed when his mother made a point that it only meant they’ll be able to have more. Which brought up another dilemma: Did you want children... did he?

He wasn’t sure. He didn’t care to find out any time soon, either. He just wanted to take his time with you. Children were fairly messy and he didn’t know how he felt about those tiny little boogers. 

Sakusa was brought out of his musings when the taxi driver announced they had arrived. His belongings clutched tight in his left hand as he descended towards the apartment complex. 

The key jiggled into place and once he opens his front door, he allows himself to take off his mask. Relieved to be smelling the cleaning products he fancy’s and missed while he was in Japan.

“(Y/n)?” He’s met with silence, but he keeps going towards the laundry area, immediately stuffing his clothing in the washer and getting it going, spraying disinfectant on his luggage and letting it air out before putting away on the top shelf.

Then, he decided that his aching and stiffed muscles needed to be under his shower head, water as hot as the summer heat outside. He wanted to work out the knots that embedded themselves after a ridiculously long flight. 

He just wanted to know where you were.

Sakusa remember’s sending you the updated scheduled of the delayed flight, he knows he did. You had replied with sad emoticons, he clearly remembers because he could picture you pouting and he wanted to kiss that pout away. 

The bathroom was also empty and his heart clenched a bit at the prospect of you out and about while he had missed you so fucking much. He just wanted to be in the same room as you. If it were up to him, you both would be locked in this apartment, until you both caught up on those three weeks he was away.

His head hung as the water sprayed on his back, moaning a relief as he worked his washcloth in small circles, rubbing the suds on his skin. First layer almost rinsed off, that’s when he feels a second pair of hands join in.

Your warm hands rubbing delicious pressure to his back as you massage his aching muscles. He smiles as he feels you pressing your chest up against his back.

“I missed you.” He feels your lips more than he heard you, but he was enjoying the softness of your lips against his skin. 

“You didn’t greet me at the door.” He starts to say, but it sounds a bit controlling and he bites his lower lip and hopes you take it as a tease.

“I was organizing and dusting the pantry.” You kept massaging his lower back as your lips trailed higher. “I had my headphones in, sorry.”

He knows he should say it’s alright, that it’s not a big deal, but he would be lying. He missed you so fucking much- “besides, you wouldn’t of touched me anyways, not until you got in the shower.” And his heart soars high. You fucking know him so well.

“That’s right.” He concedes.

He turns around to face you, his lips captures yours in a heated sloppy mess of a kiss. He wanted more, wanted to kiss you all over. “I missed you so much!” You spoke between lips, hands caressing his chest. 

He knows he put even more distance between you both when he decided to stop in New York to visit his cousin Montoya Kimori, but he needed to right his thoughts. He was way into deep in love and he was having a hard time trying to see if he should pull back a bit, not come on strong, after all... there’s a pretty big age difference.

“I’m here now.” He whispers back and breathes in her scent, her shampoo wafting in the shower. He’s still feeling soft skin under his rough ones. “Let’s dry up and take this to the bedroom.

**********

Tumbling towards the bed has always been his favorite part, limbs tangling together his second best. 

“How do you want to do this, baby?” He asks as his skillful fingers opens you up. Sticky from your arousal, he feels equally excited as he takes a pert nipple into his mouth.

Nails digging deliciously on his scalp, he doesn’t know when you tangled your fingers into his inky locks, but he feels you now. Feels how you pull lightly as his scalp throbs in a full pleasure. His tongue swirls around your tit and the heat of your skin as you arch your back and press your breast more into his mouth. 

He knows foreplay is important, but he’s too pent up, too excited, and just wants to be inside you.

“Doesn’t matter.” You finally reply, pulling his head away from your over sensitive nipple and bringing his lips to yours. 

He can’t help, but lay sloppy kisses anywhere his movements allow him, he laughs as you firmly hold him in place as he concedes and kisses your lips, he sighs as he feels you kissing him back, taking his lower lip between your lips and he moans as you add pressure, not yet a full bite. 

Hand stroking his dick, coating your thumb with his pre. He watches as you bring said thumb to your mouth and you suck on it. He was torn between pushing your head down to have those sultry lips wrapped around his dick or just fuck you senseless. 

“Yer such a tease.” He brought his fingers and instead of using the wet wipes, he does the unthinkable and brings his fingers towards your lips and commands you to open wide, and you obey “suck on this for me.” He stuffs your mouth with his pointer and middle finger.

It’s as if it had the same effect. Your lips wrapped around his digits still send pleasurable pangs to his cock, as if your lips were wrapped around his dick. 

He still gets to see your debouched expression as your first orgasm hits. Sakusa enjoying the plush of your pouty lips as he felt your tongue work your own slick clean. 

It really shouldn’t have been this hot, but here he is, shuffling in a better position to wrap his hand around the base of his dick, so he won’t come too soon.

“Fuck, yer killing me.” He pants and you try your damn best to smile with his fingers still in your mouth. 

The moment doesn’t last long and he’s pulling out of your mouth. He knows what he wants and he fucking wants it now. 

“How about you spread those pretty legs for me?” He doesn’t care how it sounds, he doesn’t care about anything at this moment. He takes his time kissing you as he slowly lines up and starts entering you.

He pushed in, shuddering a deep breath as the tight heat sucked him in. Sakusa cries out, a deep moan at how fucking good it felt to be inside you. Pushing slowly, pushing deeper, his eyes never left your face, watching every expression that passed, committing it to memory. 

“Sakusa~” she almost sing songs.

“Yer so tight.” Just trying to move threatens him with premature ejaculation and he doesn’t want this moment to end just, yet. 

He keeps thrusting in and out painfully slow and he sees the frustration on your face, but he knows you understand it’s been almost a month since the last time you both had sex. 

Intimacy had been sparse between you, too. If you weren’t swamped with homework, papers and exams yo study for, you were busy with your internship position. Not to mention his work scheduled had him working after hours in order to get paperwork done.

You both needed this sweet release and you both enjoyed the slow drag of his dick inside you. The bed softly thumping into the wall as he picked up speed.

Your palms slammed up to his chest, your whimpering making it hard to resist pounding into you. He made his mind up here and now: Children can fucking wait. 

He wanted to have you like this whenever he wanted; that alone was a limited time slot. The moonlight wasn’t out, he couldn’t even have you at night. He didn’t want to add another burden until you had graduated and started your career. It can all fucking wait. 

What couldn’t wait was you, you kept thrusting your hips against his, meeting every thrust with gusto and your cry, -fuck- it echoed around the bedroom reaching a fever pitch, that had him grunting along with you. 

Lips captured into a rough needy kiss and he could taste the mint toothpaste he fucking loves. 

Goosebumps raised as he feels the electric shock of your orgasm struck you, squeezing around his dick, making the heat around his dick slightly unbelievably tight. Sakusa doesn’t want to cum just yet, and he lets you know so.

“Fuck, that came out of nowhere.” He tries to laugh, but is cut short when he sees your blissed out face, eyes starting dreamily into space and your lower lip caught between your teeth.

But sakusa wants more, he wants one more orgasm out of you. Wants to drive home the fact that you have been without it, without him and wants you to want him that much more. 

His fingers rubs smalls circles around your thigh, until his hand decides to grab it and in his haste, he harshly throws it on his shoulder, grabbing your attention as he pounds into you with a renewed vigor. 

Skin slapping skin joins the symphony; along side the headboard banging loudly on the wall and the Delirious moans that manages to escape you. 

His fingers join his onslaught pleasure he’s drilling you with. The coil snapping as his dick throbs in you, cum buried deep inside of you. 

“Want to have a baby?” He finds himself whispering into your ear as you gasp in realization; he never put on a condom.


End file.
